Call Her Brett
by StuffOfStars
Summary: (inspired by She's The Man) Brittany applies to Camp Watta Watta Film Dance and Drama, only to learn that there's no more room for girls. So she applies as a boy, under the name of her baby brother. When a friend falls for her, and the girl she likes falls for "Brett", things get a lot more complicated than they were supposed to be. She has to choose- truth or lie?(M- smut later)


**_This is the first official chapter. Updates will be on Saturdays, Tuesdays, and maybe Thursdays._**

* * *

 _June 1st, The First Day_

Brittany took a deep breath and looked up at the enormous building in front of her. The futuristic style of it would be a constant reminder that she was pretty far from Lima, Ohio. The thought alone put a smile on her face. When a small group of girls passed by, and one in particular gave her a wink, she was reminded of her attire. She'd never been flirted with so openly, unless she'd gone a gay bar with Nessa, but high school isn't just one big gay bar. She supposed that the fact that she was dressed like a boy had something to do with it. She looked down at her suitcases, two rolling ones that did _not_ have baby ducks _or_ unicorns on them. No, these ones were plain, boring, solid black suitcases. As much as she hated them, Nessa insisted that if she was going to manage to convince anyone that she was actually a guy, she'd have to do it by not using anything she owned.

You may be wondering, why is Brittany Pierce, lover of unicorns, hater of hair gel, pageant princess, and head cheerleader pretending to be a guy? The answer is obvious. Of course she applied under her own name. At first, but then she was informed that the space for girls already reached it's max, but you see, she _has_ to go to Camp Watta Watta Dance Film and Drama- no exceptions. That's what she told the lady on the phone, but she received a scoff, and a, "Try again next year, kid." Then, she heard the dial tone. _That's_ when the idea came to her.

* * *

 _April 12, The Day Brittany S Pierce Came Up With The Best Plan In The Entire Universe_

"Try again next year, kid," the lady said. Then she hung up. Brittany stared at her phone for a few seconds, until she heard someone clear their throat. Nessa.

"Sorry, Britt," her friend said, a small frown on her lips.

"No worries, I'm going," Brittany said, as if the conversation she'd just had on the phone didn't faze her in the least. "Kurts going, Arties going, Kitty is going- I have to go."

"Britt, sometimes plans just don't work out-"

Brittany pursed her lips. Then, she heard crying coming from down the hall. Brett. Brett was only a year old, and hardly ever cried. But when he did, it was as if he'd made it his only goal to make sure the entire neighborhood heard his shrieking. Without a word, Brittany was up and out of her bedroom and on the way to her baby brother's- she was certain that the sound of him crying hurt her the most. In less than a minute, he was out of his playpen and in her arms, softly being rocked back and forth. Almost instantaneously, his crying stopped.

"You're a little baby actor aren't you? You know, child actors always turn out bad. Well, mostly. But, maybe if you wanted, you could go to Camp Watta Watta Dance Film and Drama," she looked at his face and saw his goofy smile, the kind that showed the little bit of teeth he'd started to grow, and a little bit of drool dribbled that down his mouth. Brittany wiped it away, much to Brett's amusement. He just drooled a little more. "Of course you can't," Brittany giggled, "you're just a baby. But that's too bad. Your plumbings different, so there's room for you. There's no room for me. I wish I was you," She pouted.

"Bit," Brett seemed to sense that his older sister was upset, and 'Bit' was the closest that he'd gotten to saying her same.

"I'm okay Bretty," Brittany sighed. "I just really wanted to go. It's in Los Angeles, and the last time I went, Coach Sue wouldn't let us outside of the hotel until the competition."

Brett's goofy, bubbly smile was back, and he bounced in Brittany's arms. "Bit," he giggled, "Bet."

"Britt and Brett," Brittany nodded.

"Bit! Bet!"

"Are you trying to tell me something, Bretty?"

"Bet!"

Nessa appeared in the doorway. "What's he babbling about?" She asked playfully.

"He just keeps saying our names," Brittany shrugged.

"Bet! Bit!" Brett repeated. Then, "Bit, Bet."

"Britt is Brett?" Brittany asked her brother. He laughed, and spat a little. Brittany wiped it from her cheek, then looked at Nessa. Then came the idea. Nessa recognized the look, and shook her head.

"No," she said before Brittany could get a word in.

"But you don't know what I was going to say," Brittany pouted.

"You're going to apply again, but under Brett's name," Nessa crossed her arms.

"Okay, so you do know what I was going to say," Brittany gently put Brett down in the playpen. "But it's a good idea!"

"It really isn't. Plus it's lying, aren't you completely against that?" Nessa pointed.

"Of course. But-"

"No butts, Brittany. Besides, what's so bad about having to spend the summer with me?" The two of them sat down on the bean bags.

"Nothing," Brittany said. "But, I've been saving up, and it's our last summer before you guys go off to college and stuff-"

"You are too," Nessa said.

"Right. That just makes this idea better. It'll just be two months of people thinking I'm Brett. Britt, Brett- there's not really a difference so thats not _really_ a lie-"

"He's a boy. You'll be staying in the _boy_ sections-"

"So the plumbing is a little different. I'll just go into the stalls when I have to pee, or just wait until everyone else is sleeping. I'll wear boy clothes. I'll even cut my hair!"

"Okay, if anything, we'll get you a wig- why are you smiling like that," she glared at Brittany's smug look.

"Because you just agreed to help me."

"Not really," Nessa grinned.

"Come on, pretty please? You know I want to dance this summer. Even if it's leading, I've always wanted to learn but they won't teach me here since I'm a girl. And if I get caught, maybe they'll let it go since it's major acting."

"They may appreciate the artistic integrity…"

"Pretty, pretty, adorable, beautiful, fantastic, _unicornastic_ please?" Brittany puckered out her lower lip.

"Fine."

"Yes!"

"I still think that it's not your _brightest_ idea," Nessa said gently.

Brittany stood up and crossed her arms. Then she spun on her heel and pointed at Brett. "Write this down, Little B. On this day in history, in the small community of Lima, Ohio, Brittany S Pierce came up with the best plan in the entire universe." She turned to to down at Nessa, then cleared her throat. In a slightly deeper voice, she said, "Call me Brett."

* * *

 _The Next Day_

"Absolutely not," Kurt deadpanned.

"Come on Kurt, I need your super fashion unicorn skills if I'm ever going to pull this off," Brittany pleaded. The five of them were in Brittany's room: Kurt, Nessa, Kitty, Artie, and Brittany.

"You agreed to this?" Kurt asked Nessa.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts," she shrugged.

"No! No thinking. Come on, just- I really want this, guys. Like, really."

"I don't see why not. I mean, half the guys there are going to be just as gay as our queen here," Kitty nodded towards Kurt, "Brittany might be more of a man than they are. No offence."

"Small amount taken," Kurt rolled his eyes. "But, I see your point."

"Maybe… maybe it could work." Artie said aloud, but it sounded like he was talking to himself. "With the right costuming, voice acting… maybe…"

"Movie talk," Kurt mumbled.

"Shush," Brittany said, she was intrigued in Artie's ideas.

"Of course, I'd document it. This could be my extra push into getting into film school next year!" He said excitedly.

"Okay, but this isn't about you, Abrams. It's about Britt," Nessa said. She pulled the ponytail holder from her brown hair and put Brittany's hair into a small bun. "Artie, give me your vest." He complied, so she tossed it to Brittany. "Put it on."

"A little nerdy-"

"Hey!" Artie argued.

"But, with the right makeover, this could work."

"She's gotta get a haircut." Kitty pointed.

"I think a wig would suffice," Nessa said.

"For two months? Britt here couldn't go a week without losing her cell phone, and you think she'll keep track of a wig?"

"She has a point," Kurt nodded.

"Maybe just a small hair cut? It grows back fast, so after camp, I'll just grown it out. Easy," Brittany smiled.

"I'll cut it. I'll be there with you, so I can maintain it."

"Does this mean you're in? All of you?" Brittany asked her friends.

"As crazy as this is-" Kurt started.

"Damn near impossible-" Artie added.

"We're in," Kitty smiled.

Brittany grabbed a small notebook from her dresser. "Alright, so, Kurt is on hair duty," she wrote and said aloud. "Artie is filming. Nessa and Kitty, you guys can dress me. Artie, you can teach me how to walk and talk like a guy."

"Artie can't walk," Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but Kurt walks with lady hips, so Artie will have to do it," Brittany said, as if it was obvious."

"That's a good point," Nessa agreed.

"We've got to do something about your boobs." Kurt said.

"Bind them down maybe?" Nessa suggested.

Kitty nodded. "First things first," She said as she eyed Brittany up and down, "We've gotta go shopping."

Brittany did a little spin, the skirt of her cheerleader's uniform rose up as she did so.

"I'll drive," Nessa laughed.

* * *

 _The Next Day, Brittany tries to dress the part_

They went to nearly every clothing store in the mall that had masculine looking wear. Brittany loved shopping, but when her feet got sore, she whined until they finally agreed to take a break for lunch.

"While you did look super hot in the boy clothes, maybe you should actually practice," Kitty suggested.

"Right, you can't just look the part. You have to act the part." Nessa nodded.

"Maybe she can. After we finish shopping, I'll give her hair a little trim, and we'll pick up some wrap for her chest."

"Maybe not too short though," Brittany said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"We can go for a man-bun and an undercut," Nessa suggested. "Not feminine, but it won't take too much."

"The undercut will need a touch up once a week," Kurt pointed.

"It's a good thing you're coming with me," Brittany grinned.

"Oh, joy."

* * *

 _May 29th_

Brittany sat on the barber-like chair in Kurt's basement, with her hands covering her eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Britt," Nessa assured her. Brittany nodded, but only slightly. They agreed on not cutting her hair until it was assured that 'Brett' would be going to Camp Watta Watta with Artie, Kurt, and Kitty. She was. And now, with three days until it was time to go to Los Angeles, it was time for the hair cut. She was wearing the wrap, so her boobs weren't visible. A loose fitting shirt that had a silhouette of a surfer on it, and boy tight skinny jeans. After this haircut, she'd be a new person.

"You know, it isn't too late to change your mind," Artie assured her. Brittany slowly moved her hands and looked at her reflection.

"Do it," she said.

The haircut was better than they expected, and succeeded in making Brittany look more like a Brett. Brittany's mom figured it was just her daughter trying something new, and her dad vowed to grow his hair a bit and get the same style. Needless to say, she loved her parents.

* * *

 _May 30th, Brittany… did it?_

"Now, smile," Kitty ordered. Brittany complied, giving a lazier version of her usual mega watt smile. "Charming. Now, take a few steps towards me." The taller blonde did so, with a little swagger and still hips, she mimicked a boy's stance. "Hands in your pockets." She did. "Now, the finale. This is what we've been training you for. Go."

Brittany took another step towards Kitty, scratched her own head a little, then smiled coyly. "Hi," she said simply, in a deeper, but slightly realistic voice. (Read: after a few YouTube videos, she more or less got the hang of sounding masculine.)

"Dashing. I'd give you my number," Kitty grinned.

"Now we have to try it on real people," Artie said. The group looked around a bit at the landscape of the park, until Nessa spotted a small group of teenage girls not too far from them.

"Over there," she pointed subtly. "Come back with a number."

"If I don't?"

Kitty shrugged, "Then you won't pass for a boy at Camp Watta."

"Plus, Kitty and I picked up a little gift. We won't give it to you if you don't go."

"I love presents," Brittany smiled brightly.

"We know," Nessa rolled her eyes playfully.

Brittany glanced at the group of girls, then put on her sun glasses. "Wish me luck," she said in her Brett voice. She had to admit, it was partly her height that helped with acting like a boy. Being taller than most girls helped in this situation. "Hi," she gave the girls a half smile.

"Hey," one replied skeptically.

"I, uh," She thought quickly, then remembered what Kitty told her. Her eyes. She pushed her sunglasses smoothly to the top of her head, then looked at one of the girls directly. She's been told that her eyes were very appealing, because of the piercing blue color. "I just came over here to tell you that I think you're beautiful," she said to one girl in particular. Then, she smiled kindly at the other two, "And I hope you all have a nice day," with that, she spun on her heel to walk away.

"Wait!" One called, after approximately two seconds. Brittany turned and rose an eyebrow. "What's your name?"

"Brett."

This time, the girl stepped closer. "Got a phone, Brett?"

* * *

 _June First, The first day. Present time._

Brittany went into the building. She was told that she had her choice in any of the ten long lines to see which room she'd be staying in, and receive her daily schedule. She was surprised at the amount of shy smiles and flirtatious waves she was receiving, and decided that she liked when girls flirted a little more than she liked boys flirting.

"Brett Piere," she said when it was finally her turn.

"Welcome," the lady behind the counter said. "House number, room number, and schedule. Have a nice day, and a nice summer," she said with a kind smile as she handed Brittany a piece of paper. "You can make as many copies of that as you nee."

"Thanks," she mumbled. If she were acting like herself, she would have said, 'Thank you, do you think that we could make those copies now, pretty please?' But, Kitty taught her that guys don't say as much as girls do, and girls don't even say as much as Brittany does. She hoped that she'd be roomed with Artie or Kurt, that would make this whole thing a little easier. She walked through the exit doors, and was greeted by a whole new world. The dorm houses were structured like city buildings. There were signs that told her which way specific houses were, and classrooms. There was even a really big one that told her exactly where she was, and had a huge map. She looked down at her housing assignment paper again.

 _Brett Pierce_

 _Age- 17_

 _Gender- M_

 _House- c2_

 _Dorm- 12_

The map told her that she wasn't too far from House c2, so she started to walk in that general direction, following the signs and avoiding bumping into people as she walked. Eventually, she grew tired of finding the building that she was pretty sure did not exist, so she called Kurt.

" _Hey, Brett,"_ he exaggerated, " _find your dorm?_ "

"Nope. I might be close," Brittany replied, in her male voice, of course.

" _Well, where are you now?_ "

Brittany spun around to look for a sign, directly into a short girl. Both of them dropped their suitcases. "I'm so sorry!" Brittany grabbed the ones that were closest, then remembered that she was a boy and boys pick up things for girls. She helped the girl get situated with her own black roller bags, then finally looked at her. The girl glared at her.

"Yeah, well next time, watch where you're going," she spat.

"Yeah," Brittany said slowly. She was gorgeous. "I'm Brett."

"I'm not interested," she scoffed.

"I know. I mean, I didn't know, and now I do- but I didn't want to know. That came out bad. I mean, I just wanted to know your name- and maybe we can be friends?" She rambled.

"I'm not here to make friends," the girl looked at her odly.

"Then why are you here?" Brittany asked curiously.

The girl rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her dark hair. "I'm here to sing. And dance. And find house fucking c1, and not to waste _my_ time talking to _you_." With that, she left Brittany gaping.

"Hey!" Brittany called. The girl glanced back at her but kept going. Brittany hurried to catch up.

"What?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're kind of really mean?"

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not. Well, I am. It's just, my building is c2, and I thought that it might be close to your's."

The girl gave her that look again. She scrunched up her eyebrows a little, and squinted. Brittany often got that look, it said, ' _I'm trying to understand you._ ' "Whatever," she said, then continued to walk in silence. Brittany walked with her, then looked down at her phone. Kurt!

"You still there?" She asked once she'd brought the phone to her ear.

"Of course I'm still here, I'm right next to you," the girl snapped.

" _I've been listening. You shouldn't stay with that girl, she sounds like a bitch."_

"And you sound like a creep." Brittany thought it was weird that Kurt was listening in.

"Excuse me?" The girl looked at Brittany, and saw that she was on the phone. "Oh."

Brittany gave her a half smile. "Sorry," she whispered. The girl nodded. "So, I'm kind of lost. What'd you get assigned?"

" _c2_ ," Kurt said.

"I did too! Maybe we're roomies."

" _Boy voice, Brett._ "

"Right."

" _I'll help you out. Where are you now?"_

"Uh," Brittany turned a little, then continued walking with _her_. "We just passed a cafe. Sign says d2."

" _Turn around, you've passed the house."_

"Kurt says we passed the house," Brittany told her.

"Who the hell is Kurt?"

"A friend who knows where the 'c' buildings are," Brittany gave her a half smile. The girl breathed out a small sigh of relief.

"Well," she said, gesturing towards the direction Brittany said they should go. "Are you going to lead the way?"

After a few minutes of walking, they approached a large building with a sign that read: c1. Directly across, was c2.

"Well, thanks, I guess."

Brittany thought quickly. What are the odds that she'll get to talk to her again? "Let me help you with your bags."

"Um-"

"It wasn't a question," Brittany said, looking directly into the shorter girls eyes. "Let me."

"You're kind of creeping me out."

"If it wasn't for me, you'd still be walking in the wrong direction."

"You know what? I'm good, thanks. By Brett," she started to walk away.

"Tell me your name, at least?" Brittany called after her.

"You just don't quit, do you?" The girl almost smiled. Almost.

"Nope," Brittany smiled goofily.

"It's Santana."

Brittany stayed until Santana disappeared inside of the building, leaving the blonde without so much as a wave. She wondered why she even wanted to be around her, after all, Santana was rude from the start. But maybe she's just an actor, and all that is fake. Brittany's acting like Brett, so Santana could be acting like… a mean person? Brittany was sure that Santana was actually just a super nice person. Inside. Way, way inside. She turned around crossed crossed the street to her own building. Once she was inside, she saw that it was much like a normal lobby.

"Welcome," someone said. She looked at the boy who'd addressed her. His hair reeked of gel, so she scrunched up her nose a little. "I'm Blaine Anderson, allow me to give you a little tour?"

"Actually, no thanks. I just want to go put my things away. How do I get to," she held her paper to her face, then lowered it, "dorm 12?"

"Well, easy. There's ten room per floor," Blaine started to walk away, so Brittany followed, "You're on the second. Even dorms are on one side of the wall, odds on the other. There's three rooms per dorm, one mini kitchen, and two bathrooms."

"Showers are in the rooms?"

Blaine turned to look at Brittany and smiled with one eyebrow in the air, "The place is full of people who live for their appearance. Not including the film squad. Do you really think _community_ showers would work?"

Brittany shrugged. "Guess not."

"You guess right. Here's the elevator. I'm going to go help some others find their way, I take it you can find the way from here?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it was nice to meet you…" Blaine left the last part open for Brittany to fill in the gaps. And for a second, she forgot who she was.

"Britt- Brett," she stuttered.

"Brett Brett?" Blaine asked, an amused grin played on his lips.

"It's um… what my mom calls me. And friends. But Brett is fine."

"Right. I'll see you around, Brett."

* * *

Unfortunately, Brittany wasn't roomed with Kurt _or_ Artie. But, Kurt was down the hall, and Artie was on the third floor. They'd be there if she needed them. She was roomed with an actor and a dancer. Both of whom seemed friendly enough, so she didn't mind. Their names are Sam and Mike. They were all in the kitchen. Brittany didn't feel like being alone, and Sam and Mike were already friends.

"Santana and Noah got in this year too," Mike said.

"You know, Santana and I kind of had a thing last summer?" Sam grinned.

Now, Brittany was intrigued. "What happened?"

Sam didn't seem bothered by Brittany's questioning. "She just… she wouldn't stop talking about my lips." At that, Mike laughed.

"Can you blame her?" He said through his chuckles.

"Bro, she wrote a song."

"And you left her because she liked your lips?" Brittany asked. She didn't see a problem.

"No," Sam cleared his throat. "She left me because… because she was afraid that I'd swallow her."

Mike clapped and shook his head.

"Look, it was a summer fling, and it doesn't _matter-_ "

"It matters," Brittany assured him.

"Have you even met Santana?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah. She was pretty rude. And loud. I think she might hate me," Brittany almost pouted, but could hear Kitty's voice ringing in her ear telling her she'd blow everything if she went all adorable on people.

"That's just Santana," Mike rolled his eyes.

* * *

 _ **Feedback is appreciated, whether it's through a follow, a favorite, or a review. This story is Brittana endgame. Not Brettana endgame. See you Tuesday!**_


End file.
